una vida en 2 meses
by irrealiti13
Summary: Lee esta historia. Es irealista y muy envolvente. Espero que les agrade y les entretenga tanto como a mi escribirla. (sin continuación) sorry..


DISCLAIMER: Todo el material en el cual está basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irrealiti: una letra conforma una palabra. Una palabra una oración. Una oración En un fragmento y muchos fragmentos en una historia.

 **ACTUALIZACION.**

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

 **Subrayadas: libros**

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Normal: acciones

 _Cursiva con ": "magias"_

* * *

Resumen: esta historia será algo así como un crossover bueno solo las bases como en el episodio almohada o puhoy de hora de aventura Harry viajará a un mundo alterno donde luchará, se enamorará, se quedará a vivir tendrá una familia, hijos y nietos. Hasta que muera en su vejes y regresa a su mundo, pero el recordara todo. En el otro mundo se enterará de las verdades que se le han ocultado. Toda la historia se sitúa en el tercer libro tras la muerte del basilisco y el regreso con los Dursley Harry no pasa ni un día con ellos desapareciendo y alarmando a todos porque piensa que el culpable es black y solo aparecerá 3 días antes de entrar a Hogwarts pero eso es más adelante. Recuerden que este es un oneshot.

Gracias por su atención.

* * *

 **Una vida en 2 meses.**

Harry Potter estaba muy enojado y a la vez muy decepcionado. Esta vez pensó que si podría tener un verano sin los Dursley pero no Dumbledore lo había enviado después del maldito año que había pasado en la escuela por culpa de Voldemort y ahora regresar a un infierno, por todos los cielos se enfrentó a un basilisco y al odio de todo el colegio porque ellos creía que era el heredero de slyterin. Va son idiotas, ni en el mundo muggle o mágico tenia paz, o alguien en verdad lo quería como Harry todos, desde los weasley, Hermione, los aurores, los maestros y hasta los duendes solo querían al "niño que vivo" y no a Harry.

Y la cereza sobre el pastel sirius black un asesino había escapado de azkaban y lo buscaba porque razón, simple por ser "el niño que vivo". Solo quería que su vida se acabara. Cerró los ojos, quería dormir antes de llegar con esas dos ballenas y la jirafa.

3… cerró sus ojos y inicio a respirar para dormir tranquilamente. Sin notar como una gran magia iniciaba a cumplir su deseo.

2…. El tren en que viajaba inicio a romperse como si se destruyera pieza a pieza el paisaje se inicia a distorsionar donde antes había una ciudad crese un espeso bosque.

1…. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el mundo cambio. El tiempo salto los minutos se volvieron horas, las horas días y los días años, una negra nube se ceñía sobre el ahora bosque y sin más la lluvia inicio.

Despertó porque se estaba mojando, al abrir los ojos escucho un fuerte trueno caer a lo lejos, sin saber dónde estaba Harry, inicio a caminar en la lluvia, estaba rodeado de muchos árboles, plantas y estanques formados por la lluvia, al buscar donde refugiarse encontró en una cueva, era fría y oscura, pero le protegía de la lluvia.

Se sentó en una roca.

Harry: _muy bien Potter ¿dónde diablos estas ahora?_ Se preguntaba Harry al descubrir que estaba en un bosque en medio de una tormenta _. ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?, ¿no se supone que estaba en un tren?_ Paso una mano por su Cabeza Y entonces noto algo aterrador.

Su mano solo tenía cuatro dedos y era verde con escamas.

Al intentar levantarse se tropezó, con su cola…un segundo ¿cola?

 _Harry: ¡qué demonios!_ Pregunto totalmente asustado entonces sintió como sus orejas se caían como si fueran de perro y su cola se dejaba de mover.

Desesperado el joven se acercó a un estanque que estaba dentro de la cueva

viera su reflejo, un hocico parecido al de un zorro, ojos sus verdes como de lince, orejas mas parecidas a las de un zorro, una larga melena blanca semejante a león, partes de su cuerpo cubiertas por pelo, mientras que sus manos (con 4 dedos) y sus patas, si patas (con 4 dedos) eran más bien de reptil ya que la piel era escamosa y claro lo que más atención le llamaba su cola la cual era larga cual lagarto pero estaba cubierta por un pelo de zorro.

De pronto escucho algo arrastrarse.

Al boletar solo se encontró con un par de ojos rojos viéndolo fijamente.

Estos pertenecían a una gigantesca serpiente alvina de ojos rojos.

 _Voz: klan que ases aquí._

 _Harry: ¿Quién es klan?_

 _Voz: un segundo… ¿tu no eres klan o si quién eres?_

 _Harry: soy Ha..u..rr..y poo .. tter._ Le tomo varios intentos decir su nombre pues su lengua no coordinaba bien con su cerebro.

 _Voz: (Harry Potter ese nombre es de humanos)._ Dijo tranquila, pero a la vez misteriosa.

 _Harry: ¿y?._ no entendía que había de malo con su nombre.

 _Voz: (los humanos se extinguieron por su guerra, hace ya muchos inviernos)._ Dijo tranquila mientras escuchaba el murmullo de Harry.

 _Harry: no puede ser, no puede ser, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿cuántos inviernos?_ Desesperado.

 _Voz: (hace unos 3900 bueno en realidad hace unos 2500 cuando todavía las razas de los lobos, gatos y serpientes eran alidadas)._ Dijo tranquila mientas se enroscaba en si misma.

 _Harry: ¿razas?_ No sabía porque, pero presentía que eso explicaría su apariencia.

 _Voz: (si razas cuando las nubes verdes desaparecieron, los animales cambiaron, los mamíferos, los reptiles y algunas aves se volvieron seres más antropomórficos y bueno eso es lo quieres eres un mestizo o nine como se dice en nuestro idioma actual)._ Dijo como un tema cotidiano.

 _Harry: ¿que soy? ¿que?_ **Mestizo bueno parezco un lagarto, zorro. Lince.** Pensó muy alterado.

Voz: _(ahora eres un pobre ser que habitas el cuerpo de un joven error, un mestizó la mezcla de dos razas, algo prohibido, algo impuro algo que todos temen)_ recitaba la voz de una serpiente _(pero dime que haces en mi casa Harry Potter) Con_ curiosidad al ver qué Harry no despegaba sus ojos de su reflejo.

Harry no sabía que hacer solo se duerme unos segundos y despierta en el futuro en un cuerpo que no es suyo con una apariencia de la unión de reptiles y felinos, ahora está dentro de una cueva con una serpiente vidente le acababa de contar que su especie se extinguió. Harry hizo lo que cualquier joven normal aria.

Se desmayó.

* * *

25 de julio 1993

Albus Dumbledore, estaba desayunando en su oficina, mientras leía el profeta, otro artículo sobre la fuga de sirius black, no era nada interesante, black se había escapado para matar a peter.

Era algo que el director se había esperado.

Pero entonces algo paso.

Sintió como si algo se hubiera roto y lo checo, la barrera mágica que protegía a harry había desaparecido.

* * *

Harry esta en casa.

Bueno en la casa de klan zak.

Gracias a voz la serpiente se había enterrado que el cuerpo que usaba era de un joven pescador de 18 años.

Hijo de una zorra de nombre kin.

Y de una macho higuana marina de nombre zarte.

Además, que tenía un hermano mayor klen sar que el por 1 invierno y un hermano klin sar recién nacido.

Harry no savia que hacer ya llevaba un año viviendo con esta familia

Y se sentía culpable, el había remplazado a su hijo.

Pero aun así lo disfrutaba.

Disfrutaba a esa familia.

A su padre quien le enseño a pescar y sus lecciones de la vida pues al ser mestizo/nine era prácticamente un paria en la sociedad.

Con su hermano bueno a veces discutían, pero siempre se apoyaban, klen era la fuerza bruta y bueno el papel del cerebro le tocaba a el.

Con su madre, bueno no había ser más amable que hubiera conocido, ella en verdad era una santa siempre trataba con respeto a todos, era buena en la cocina y una gran fuente de sabiduría.

Y bueno con klin el bebe este se divertía mucho con el en verdad era genial tener una familia.

 _Klen: he zak levántate._ Dijo su hermano mientras lo tiraba de su hamaca.

 _Harry: ¿que pasa? Maldita higuana._ Respondió pues klen le pisaba su cola.

 _Klen: mama y papa quieren que vayamos por la verdura al mercado._ Dijo mientras le aventaba su camisa de manta y su pantalón también de manta.

 _Harry: ya voy._ Dijo a un con sueño.

Al salir de la casa los dos caminaron por más de 20 minutos hasta que llegaron al pueblo.

En este lugar solo habitaban nines y sus familias.

De pronto al pasar por la plaza un perro les llamo la atención, tenía una armadura de plata y el emblema de la nación ike(animal bueno).

 _Klok: ¿Cómo SABRÁN AYER CAYO LA BASE DEL PASO ESTE, ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE NUESTRA NACIONO VA A SER INVADIDA, ¡LA MILICIA DE SU MAJESTAD MANDA AL RECLUTAMIENTO DE FUERZAS, QUIEN SE EN LISTA!_ Grito el perro mientras extendía un papel.

Harry veía eso con curiosidad. De pronto una voz en su cabeza le hablo.

 **Harry:** **¿guerra?**

 _ **klan: debemos enlistarnos.**_

 **Harry: estás loco, podrían matarnos.**

 _ **Klan: pero piensa podríamos ayudar.**_

 **Harry: no soy un soldado.**

 _ **Klan: pero venciste a voldemort y a un basilisco estarás bien.**_

 **Harry: bueno.**

Harry aun no entendía como, pero a veces le pasaba su personalidad se dividía en dos una el Harry que aún era humano y la otra el Harry que se estaba formando como klan zak.

 _Klen: he klan me ayudas con las verduras._ Dijo su hermano mientras le lanzaba un costal de papas y uno de zanahorias.

 _Klan: espera._ Dijo mientras corría a la plaza.

No Fue una sorpresa que solo el se enlistara en la milicia.

Pues los ike no veían con buenos ojos a los nine.

Ese día Harry decidió su nuevo destino en este tiempo.

Claro el regaño de su madre fue épico tanto que se escuchó por todo el pueblo.

Anuque su padre solo le dijo.

" _si crees que es tu destino síguelo, ve y triunfa, y si fracasas siempre estaremos aquí."_

A la semana klan zak dejo su pueblo, para viajar a integra (antiguamente Inglaterra) y hay iniciar su formación militar.

* * *

26 de julio 1993

Varios aurores se presentaron en privent drive número 4.

Todos estos guiados por Albus Dumbledore.

Quien estaba preocupado, por la seguridad de su arma contra Tom.

Al entrar solo se encontraron a sirius black interrogando a vernom y petunia dursley.

 _Vernom: te lo digo fue el viejo barba de chivo quien nos dijo que maltratáramos al mocoso._

 _Petunia: si Dumbledore, el nos dio dinero por golpear a el fenómeno._

Los aurores vieron a Dumbledore, este último no sabía qué hacer.

Sin más siruis black fue capturado y los dursley llevados al ministerio por sus negligencias.

* * *

Harry o klan zak estaba enojado, de nuevo estaba en las caballerizas limpiando a los caballos de 8 piernas.

Lleva más de 5 años entrenando dentro del ejercito ike (animal bueno), para entrar en la guerra.

Y aun lo tratan como mierda.

 **Harry: nos enlistamos para recoger el estiércol.**

 _ **Klan: eso parce.**_ dijo la voz en su mente.

Inicio a pensar en la guerra y sus bandos.

Los raz (una alianza entre, chacales, cocodrilos, leones, osos, buitres, cuervos y lobos) y los ike ( una alianza entre los gatos, tigres, canes y aves).

Los ike actualmente solo controlaban europa y africa.

Mientras que los raz controlaban todo el demás territorio.

Exceptuando América quien era controlado por los simios

La guerra entre las dos alianzas si que era grande.

Aquí los mestizos eran odiados por ser la unión de dos o más sangres de animales y esto dificultaba que alguien se uniera a los raz o a los ike.

Prácticamente la única carrera que podían tener era de soldado.

Harry era el líder de un pelotón de 5 este era un pelotón hecho de puros nine quienes se conocieron al llegar vio al campamento.

Nak un mestizó entre oso y león.

Tendk era la unión entre un conejo y un lagarto.

Xatner la unión entre un perro y un gato.

Narti la unión de un zorro y un lobo.

Por último, el Klan zak la unión de un zorro y un reptil.

Ellos cinco eran el hazmerreír de todo el ejército.

Mas sin embargo eran los mejores prácticamente, ellos superarían a cualquier de esos inútiles soldados que se creían superiores por no tener sangre de ningún otro animal en sus venas.

Pero la milicia sí que era muy cerrada en verdad solo seguían estrategias qu ella el enemigo conocía y nunca se enfocaban en un buen plan, solo llegaba y golpeaba, eso no servía de nada cuando el enemigo te supera 100 a 1

por desgracia klok su líder de escuadrón, era un verdadero perro racista quien nunca escuchaba opiniones y en verdad odiaba a los nine.

 _Harry: la verdad no sé cómo no renuncio._ Le susurro a black (un caballo negro de ocho patas) _tal vez sea demasiado terco._ Menciono al terminar de palear el estiércol de los caballos.

Tras esto salió de la caballeriza con rumbo a su tienda de campaña.

Al entrar solo se encontró a sus compañeros limpiando sus armas "mágicas"

Recordaba que las 6 armas las habían conseguido en lo que antes había sido gringotts

 _Nak: deberías dormir klan zak, mañana es la última prueba._ hablo con su voz gruesa el león os _o_ pulía el filo de su hacha de batalla de 2 metros

 _Tendk: escuche que lucharemos contra dragones._ dijo el conejo lagarto mientras guardaba su funda sus escapadas gemelas

 _Narti: yo contra inkerians (una nueva especie entre gorila de 8 metros y troll)._ El zorro lobo dijo temeroso mientras dejaba limpio su escudo de borde afilado.

 _Xatner: sea lo que se lo venceremos._ Era un perro gato quien pulía su katana.

 _Harry; si , eso aremos._ Alzo su puño. _La sangre se derrama._ Dijo mientras revisaba su alabarda y la espada de 30 cm que traía en su cinturón

 _Los demás: pero la nuestra no!._ Gritaron el himno del ejercito ike.

Los 5 mestizos se fueron a dormir.

* * *

30 de julio 1993

El mundo mágico ingles estaba hecho un caos.

Con la desaparición de la barrera Potter, sirius black entro en la casa Dursley y busco a su ahijado.

Descubriendo que estos no sabían nada de el y que no les importaba.

Al intentar escapar los aurores lo atraparon.

Pero cuando estaba en pleno interrogatorio a alguien se le darle _verita serum,_ y se descubrió la verdad.

No solo barteni crouch fue multado, junto con Dumbledore y los demás implicados en su no-juicio, sino que se logró atrapar a Peter cuando los weasley regresaron de Egipto.

Aparte el mundo mágico supo sobre la verdadera vida del joven potter a manos de los muggles quienes pasarían el resto de sus días en azkaban .

El mundo mágico estaba en crisis.

Nadie sabía el paradero del "niño-que-vivo", que harían sin su escudo contra voldemort o su fuente de ingresos.

* * *

/en un estadio/.

 **harry: mierda.** Se sujetaba su ojo derecho este sangraba y tenía 3 líneas de garras de dragón.

 _ **Klan: ¡cuidado!**_ La voz de su mente grito mientras la tercera cabeza del dragón se lo comía.

El resto de los nine solo veía a su líder ser comido por una de las 9 cabezas de ese dragón.

Klok: ¡no les dije que los nine no servían! Grito el perro.

Mientras mucho se burlaban.

Pero las risas pararon cunado la tercera cabeza del dragón se iniciaba a mover como loca.

La garganta del dragón estaba hinchada, de pronto dos manos salieron del cuello.

 _Klan: ¡NO LLEGUE HASTA AQUÍ POR NADA!_ Grito mientras salía del cuello del dragón.

 _Nak:¿cuál es el plan?._ Dijo mientras Harry tomaba su alabarda.

 _Klan: ¿el plan? ¡SOLO SIGANME!_ Grito mientras con su alabarda apuñalaba una cabeza del dragón.

Los 5 saltaron sobre la bestia de 8 metros.

Cada quien atacaba por un lado diferente.

Y al final el dragón cayó muerto

 _Klan: ya acabo._ Dijo mientras se tocaba el ojo herido.

2 años después.

Una fiera batalla se estaba librando en N valle y a los pies de un acantilado.

El ejército ike estaba perdiendo pues su genera era un verdadero idiota quien los metió en un valle rodeado de acantilados los cuales eran controlados por los raz.

Una sombra se estaba acercando al acantilado principal.

Esta sombra traía sobre el un cuerpo de 3 metros de largo.

Harry lanzaba el cuerpo de clamen (el general de los coyotes) desde un acantilado al campo de batalla.

Esto detuvo la batalla, los dos bandos se le quedaron viendo el ejército raz simplemente se rindió al ver a su líder caído ante un nine.

Mientras que los pocos ike que quedaban en pie lo veían con esperanza.

En eso el inútil del general klok se declaró vencedor.

Aunque todo su ejército le inicio a decían traidor y maldito y tenían razón el general se escondió tras un árbol cuando se vio superado.

 _Klok: y que pueden hacer seguir a un nine._ Grito el perro.

 _Mensajero: si eso aran._ Menciono mientras cogía su caballo y se iba lo más rápido.

 _klan: creo que esto ya termino._ Menciono mientras veía su armadura rota y con su mano se tocaba la cicatriz en su cara (el ojo derecho ahora tenía 4 garras cruzándose). _ **Harry: si eso fue intenso.**_ Decía la voz de Harry quien ahora era la conciencia de klan.

* * *

… poco después…

Harry o klan zak fue ascendido al título del general tras su victoria ese día, además que, gracias a su noticia, la moral subió lo necesario y cada vez más soldados nine se unían a la batalla.

Aunque había tenido problemas el consejero dumb der una cabra vieja que quería hacerse con el poder del rey de los ike, le acusó de ser un espía.

Curiosamente a Harry le recordaba al profesor Dumbledore.

Además, que el hombre tenía un sequito de comadrejas. Que le sacaban de quicio.

Klan zak ahora tenía su propio ejército de caballería conformado por 5000 nines.

Pero aun así eran los mejores en combate rápido he invasiones.

La cruel guerra seguiría 10 años.

El primer año trago increíbles batallas con las que logro expulsar a los raz de su país, además de cientos de victorias para harry y sus amigos.

Eran temidos y nombrados como los 5 lankuer nines (generales mestizos) cada uno se especializaba en algo, klan zak en caballería, Nak era un invasor de arietes, Tendek se encargaba de las conquistas a pie, Narti y Xarner se encargaba de las conquistas por medio de arqueros y de soldados de infantería.

En ese año se logró recuperar los territorios perdidos de Europa y avanzar rumbo a África y el antiguo territorio ruso.

Harry ahora tenía una nueva apariencia. Medía 2 metros, conservaba sus rasgos zorrunos, caninos y reptiles, solo que ahora llevaba una armadura con una costilla de dragón en el hombro derecho, una armadura de plata estilo samurái y una piel león blanco gigante que lo cubría. Y sus dos armas la albarda de los vientos (literalmente podía mover el viento a su alrededor) y la espada de la, muerte (no se sabía porque, pero su hoja era altamente venenosa y podía acabar con cualquier objetivo).

La guerra seguía su curso.

A la mitad de su segundo año como general, se le encomendó el apoyo a otro general. En la conquista del territorio entre Rusia y Suecia.

Apoyo al ejercito lunar (era más liberal no había tanta discriminación hacia los nine)

Y conoció a El general yue. Un tigre o eso quería aparentar.

Cuando la caballería llego a apoyar a este ejército, Harry intento llevarse bien con el general, pero el olía a colonia barata y su voz era muy molesta.

Los dos no se llevaron bien en primeras instancias pues yue era demasiado arriesgado y casi siempre imprudente.

Pero con el tiempo se podría decir que crearon una amistad.

Más bien compañerismo de batalla (yo cuido tu espalda tú la mía)

Pero un día de invierno yue se había enfermado y no había salido de la casa de campaña que compartían.

Al entrar Harry se encontró con un olor agradable para su nariz parecido al chocolate con bombo, entonces noto las cobijas arañadas, las prendas tiradas y a yue en la cama.

Este se cubría con la cobija de Harry.

 _Klan: estas bien yue?._ Dijo mientras se quitaba su capa y su armadura.

 _Yue: si.. lo estoy…_ su voz era diferente sonaba muy aguda casi.

 _Klan: talvez te de gripe, ¿no tendrás fiebre?_ Pregunto mientras posa su mano en la frente del general.

Este parecía nervioso.

 _Yue: ¡no me toques!_ Grito mientras le pateaba el estómago a Harry.

 _Klan: ¿Qué mierda te pasa!?_ , grito mientras sentía el daño.

 _Yue: ¡nada…yo… déjame sola digo solo!_ Grito mientras se envolvió en su cobija.

 _Klan: entonces, dame mi cobija._ Grito mientras tomaba la cobija.

 _Yue: ¡no espera!_ Fue tarde.

La cobija salo volando y con esto lo que ocultaba el género de yue.

Klan zak, se le quedo viendo embobado, nunca había visto el cuerpo de una tigresa, era cierto lo que muchos decían eran hermosas.

 _Yue: ¡deja, de verme!_ grito apenado, mientras le lanzaba una espada.

 _Klan: yo lo siento, por, ¿es que tú?, ¿yo?, ¿tengo dudas?_ Dijo con demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza.

La tigresa sonrió tristemente.

 _Yue: lo se, hehhe, es trágico, trágico que, por la vieja cabra del consejo, me tuviera que disfrazar como hombre para ser un general, es trágico que mi cuerpo me traicione una vez al año y me tenga que enserar en mi carpa, es trágico que en quien más confió sepa el secreto de mi ruina y es trágico verme asi de débil._ Yue inicio a llorar.

Talvez era que las lágrimas contenían feromonas, talvez era porque habían compartido cientos de batallas o simplemente porque sus instintos le decían que la tocara.

Asi que solo la abrazo y la intento calmar.

Le tomo un rato ella había estado llorando y contando toda su vida.

 _ **Harry: hay quienes han tenido vidas más difíciles que las nuestras.**_ Klan asintió a las palabras de su conciencia, mientras yue se despegaba de el y lo veía.

 _Yue: nunca crei confiar en nadi mi secreto y menos en un macho._ Dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por su pecho desnudo cubierto por su pelaje blanco con naranja.

 _Klan: descuida guardare el secreto con mi vida._ Dijo tranquilo, hasta que recordó algo. _¿Cómo que tu cuerpo te traiciona?_ Dijo dudoso.

De pronto yue lo vio figamente, como si fuera una presa.

 _ **Harry: CORRE!.**_ Grito su conciencia, pero fue tarde.

Yue le salto enzima quedado sentada en su entrepierna..

Y unió sus hocicos en un beso.

 _Klan: guaa, eso por._ Pero de pronto sintió como con sus uñas yue rompía su ropa.

 _Yue: al parecer el zak de tu nombre es cierto, hihihi._ Se burló un poco mientras frotaba sus cuerpos.( zak igual serpientes, anatomía de las serpientes buscar)

El olor a chocolate se hizo más intenso, tanto que ciertas partes de su anatomía despertaron.

 _Klan: ¡ESTAS EN CELO!_ Grito totalmente espantado.

 _Yue: y tu eres el listo,_ Con burla y luego se sonrojo. _si estoy en celo, no sabes lo que se siente que tu cuerpo arda como una espada recién forjada o tener que controlar todos tus instintos para no saltarte enzima en cuanto te olí._ Dijo mientras le volvía a besar. _¿sabes eres el único macho con quien quiero estar ahora._ Y se volvió a frotar contra el.

 _ **Harry: ¿Qué hacemos?**_ dudo.

Al final los instintos ganaron a la razón. Y inicio a lamer el cuerpo de yue.

El sonido que salió de su hocico le hizo perder el control

Esa noche tanto yue como Harry perdieron su virginidad, claro una por las hormonas y otro por descubrir algo que no debía.

Y para mejorar las cosas el celo duro una semana.

Prácticamente solo salía por comida y regresaba por otra ronda.

Pero sí que disfruto toda esa semana.

Pero debido a esto inicio una extraña relación con la/el general.

Cada que podían se reunían en privado para hablar o besarse.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por sus tenientes.

Quienes pensaban que los dos sacaban más filo a sus espadas ya que siempre los veían muy pegados.

Tras 2 años el territorio fue recuperado y con ciertos prisioneros y liberados del reino raz iniciaron a construir pueblos y rutas que les permitieran la ventaja en la guerra

* * *

.. Poco después…

Pero luego el ejercito de harry fue llamado al combate en la misión más difícil, el conquistar Rusia.

Recordó la noche con yue, los dos sin decirlo solo expresaron lo que sentían por el otro y sin más antes del alba, la caballería ike salió rumbó al este, al campo de guerra

Paso más de 4 años en esa campaña.

Cuatro años en incontables batallas, muchos caídos y por supuesto varias derrotas.

Como cuando se enfrentó por primera vez a kiner.

El líder de los raz.

Kiner era un león de pelo negro y melena era dorada, media tres metros de alto, su peso era de media tonelada, era fuerte y muy resistente, además que llevaba una espada de mango largo de tres metros y medio,

A decir verdad, se sentía feliz de haber sobrevivido a esa batalla, en verdad kiner le había tendido una emboscada y el ordeno la retirada. kiner y el combatieron por 10 minutos y hay klan pudo ver que ninguno de los dos ganaría.

Claro kiner le corto con su espada y casi lo mata,

Si no fuera por black su caballo hubiera perdido la vida.

Pero eso fue hace más de dos años

Ahora era el último ataque por el territorio en un valle había 1 000 000 000 soldados raz y solo 5 generales mestizos de pie.

 _Tendk: que dicen, ¿podemos o no?_ Hablo el más pequeño de los generales (media 1 .60, su cuerpo era totalmente cubierto de pelo blanco, con orejas largas, pero con piernas de lagarto y cola del mismo) tenía dos espadas desenfundadas

 _Nak: ¡yo voy por la derecha!_ Hablo el imponente general de 2.70 con su melena totalmente esponjada y extendiendo su hacha de batalla

 _Narti: siempre tan positivos._ Menciono el zorro gato, sin abrir los ojos y blandiendo su escudo afilado.

 _Xatner: y tu siempre tan negativo._ Respondió el gato-perro mientras alzaba su espada.

 _Klan zak; ¡sobreviviremos a esta lucha, eso aremos!_ Alzo su puño con su albarda en mano. _¡La sangre se derrama!_ Mientras saltaba a la batalla.

 _Los demás: LA NUESTRA NO!._ Sus amigos le siguieron al combate.

L batalla fue épica, cada general usaba su cuerpo, el territorio y sus armas mágicas para destruir al ejercito enemigo.

Viento, montaña, agua, rayo y sonido.

Con esos cinco elementos los generales ike lograron su victoria contra los soldados raz

La batalla duro un día y una noche.

Al final de la misma los refuerzos del ejercito lunar y de los 5 nines llegaron.

Solo que se encontraron con una escena única.

De pie, sobre un valle repleto de cadáveres.

No había lugar sin sangre, montañas de cadáveres, cuerpos apilados, algunos empleados y otros hechos cubos.

Y en el centro de todo esto en una fogata estaban los 5 nines. Estos parecían exhaustos, algunos ya no traían armaduras y tenían heridas por todos sus cuerpos.

El que más resaltaba era el general klan zak ( harry) con su albarda y espada clavas a un lado, quien solo tenía su pantalón y nada más.

Pronto yue salto sobre el para abofetearlo y luego besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Claro esto causo la riza de sus amigos.

 _Nak: sabía que eras raro, pero no pensé que fueras de esos._

 _Tendk: quien diría que nuestro líder le gustara._

 _Narti y xatner: un macho._

Se burlaron.

 _Yue: ¡PARA TU INFORMACION SOY SU HEMBRA!_ Grito mientras alzaba su látigo y iniciaba a perseguir a nak.

… poco después…

En el último año de la guerra tike el rey de los ike fue asesinado por dumd der en un intento de que tomar el poder y lograr un "bien mayor" para los ike y su hijo secuestrado.

Klan zak dirigió las fuerzas de su rescate y al final de una batalla, lo rescataron sano y salvo.

Claro en el proceso se descubrió la alta corrupción de la corte real.

Pues esto intentaron proclamar a dumd der como su rey.

Claro klan zak hizo un golpe de estado y mato a la vieja cabra para que dejara de fregar con su "bien mayo" y de paso también extermino a las comadrejas.

Rine el príncipe pronto asumió la corona y nombro a los 5 nines como los nuevos líderes militares absolutos.

Rine también formo una amistada con klan zak a quien consideraba un hermano mayor.

Además, que yue le otorgó el mando de general sin importar su sexo y a marte un capitán naval se le dio el control total de la marina

La guerra estaba llegando a su punto cumbre, solo un territorio más y la gran alianza de los raz desaparecería.

* * *

/ 31 de julio 1993/

Todos los humanos son carroñeros.

Todos querían saber dónde estaba harry potter.

Y si no estaba vivo el ministerio estaba pensando en cómo hacerse de todo lo que los potter tenían.

Más nadie podía hacer eso, el nombre de harry aun aparecía dentro de la lista de howgarts y dentro del estado sanguíneo en gringotts.

Por ende, todos sabían que estaba vivo, pero nadie sabía dónde.

Había varias opiniones.

Pero la más acertada era que había escapado del infierno muggle.

La última batalla se estaba librando.

Ranter la capital del reino de los raz estaba bajo asedio

Los 7 ejércitos de los ike (lunar, klan, Nak, Tendk, Narti, Xatner y el marino de marte). Eran los que comandaba en esta lucha.

No había lugar sin pelear, desde los océanos, las montañas, los uros que protegían la capital, hasta los campos de siembra y la ciudadela raz,

Todos esto bajo ataque de los ike.

La fuerza de caballería klan estaba avanzando por el centro de la cuidad.

Mientras las demás destruían los frentes derechos, izquierdos y el frente marino.

Durante varias horas la lucha siguió, algunos civiles lograron escapar durante la batalla.

Y otros murieron intentando proteger su hogar.

Pero justo en estos momentos.

En el balcón principal del castillo de kiner

El gran rey de los raz se enfrentaba a klan zak (harry). Los dos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, alabarda vs espada. Ninguno cedía.

Una patada de kiner fue bloqueada por la cola de klan.

El imponente león de 3 metros cargo su espada con toda su fuerza.

Este impacto contra la alabarda de klan.

Harry apenas podía bloquear su fuerza.

cada choque entre alabarda y espada sacaba chispas y resonaba por todo el lugar.

En una apertura de kiner, klan aprovechó para clavar su espada con veneno en el esternón del león.

Este rugió con fuerza.

 _Kiner: maldito!_ El león alcanzo a escupir sangre, para después de una patada lanzar a Harry a tres metros de el.

El rey de los leones se sacó la espada, sin saber que al hacerlo esta había liberado veneno en su cuerpo.

 _ **Klan: talvez no se lo mejor, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.**_ Dijo su conciencia ahora klan y harry era uno mismo

Cargando su espada de mango largo kiner se lanzó contra harry.

El impacto fue tal que la viga que sostenía al balcón cedió y los dos cayeron por el balcón donde habían estado peleando.

Rodaron hasta levantarse en el centro del patio.

Los soldados presentes no sabían que hacer.

Varios soldados se acercaron a ayudar a su rey o a su general

 _Klan: ¡es mío! ¡no se metan!_ Menciono al ponerse de pie apoyándose en su arma.

 _Kiner: ¡esta batalla yo la ganare!_ Grito el león alzando su arma.

La batalla era el centro de toda la atención.

Un circulo se había formado evitando que el general y el rey salieran de el.

Los ike gritaban en apoyo a su general y los raz en apoyo a su rey.

Kiner combatia con patadas y con ataques fuertes de su espada, mientras klan solo buscaba el ganar el tiempo suficiente poco a poco el veneno mermo la fuerza y la salud del rey de los raz.

Klan con su cola sujeto las piernas de kiner.

Quien por la acción cayó al piso, mientras Harry con su alabarda cortaba su cabeza.

Los gritos no se hicieron espera los ike habían ganado la guerra.

Los pocos leales a kiner se escaparon, sus generales se rindieron y los soldados dejaron de pelear.

Mientras klan era alzado en hombros y victoria do.

 _Soldados ike: KLAN ZAK, KLAN ZAK._ Gritaban eufóricos.

Algunos tomaron la cabeza de kiner y otros su espada (fueron 5 osos de 2 metros que apenas la podían sostener)

 _ **Klan: ¡si finalmente gane la guerra!**_ Pensaba feliz, olvidando por completo su anterior vida.

* * *

/ 15 de agosto 1993/

Lo habían encontrado o bueno su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de harry potter fue hallado en una cueva siendo todo este tiempo cuidado por nada más y nada menos que dobby el ex elfo doméstico de los Malfoy. quien digo haber encontrado al amo Harry así hace unos meses atrás.

Rápidamente el cuerpo fue llevado a san mungo.

Los rigurosos exámenes medimagicos revelaron que estaba en algún tipo de trance hecho por su magia.

Nadie sabía si despertaría o como sacarlo de el.

Lo que si se sabía era que se comportaba muy agresivo ante la presencia de Dumbledore y la de sus amigos.

Algunos como el ministro habían estado en su habitación y reportaban del extraño estado del joven.

Hablando en una lengua desconocida, o abrazando a algo imaginario.

Al final los duendes dieron una explicación para este estado, un envió extra corporal-temporal.

Estos explicaron que de alguna forma su conciencia se había trasladado a un cuerpo en el futuro y que mientras estuviera en ese trance su cuerpo era cuidado por su magia.

Según los duendes esto puede durar de un día a más de 50 años.

así que la sociedad mágica no se hacía muchas esperanzas de la recuperación de joven Potter.

* * *

Un viejo Klan zak veía a irin su 5 nieto apenas una cría jugar junto a sly su madre en el pateo.

Mientras sus demás nietos jugaban a la guerra con yue como su general.

El ya anciano nine no puedo evitar sonreír.

Comúnmente el gran general y líder de la caballería nine era llamado para su opinión sobre la política o el reino, pero eso era todo lo que hacía desde que la guerra termino hace 50 años. Ya el viejo mestizó de 85 años se podía relajar junto a yue su esposa viendo el atardecer o consintiendo a sus 25 nietos.

Tras la guerra el fue llamado ante el rey junto con todos sus amigos y yue su en ese entonces novia.

Rine les encomendó la misión de vigilar las colonias y eso hicieron.

La paz se hizo y por más de 50 años no había guerras.

Solo algunos conflictos con los simios en América quienes querían vengar a kiner.

Su vida fue un poco más complicada, pedir la mano de yue fue difícil porque esta tenía 14 hermanos varones elite de soldados dispuesto a defenderla, aunque fue difícil al final él les gano a todos y se pudo casar con ella.

Recordaba ese día, como el día más feliz de su vida.

Los dos pasaron un año construyendo su casa y al final de su primer invierno juntos yue le dijo que tendrían crías.

Durante 12 meses yue se comportó totalmente agresiva y peligrosa, después de todo era una tigresa embarazada.

Y al final tuvo una camada de 6. Ese fue el segundo día más feliz de su vida

trinus el mayor nació con los rasgos de reptil de su padre, pero en lugar de rasgos de zorro de tigre.

Niza la segunda nació como su madre y sin ningún rasgo de su padre excepto los ojos verdes.

Reza la tercera ella era igual una tigresa, pero de pelo verde y su cola era de zorro.

Znak el cuarto era la unión perfecta entre un zorro y un tigre, aunque nació de color naranja.

Sly la quinta ella era una copia al carbón de su padre, aunque en lugar de la piel escamosa verde tenía un tono más café y sus ojos eran dorados como los de su madre.

zasntr el sexto era un tigre, pero con el pelo de un color blanco.

Sus seis crías crecieron y hicieron sus historias.

Trinus y reza se volvieron generales temidos que lucharon contra los rebeldes de más allá de los océanos.

Niza y znak prefirieron dedicarse más a la política y justicia siendo una juez y un fiscal.

sly ella se dedicó más a la botánica y se graduó como la mayor conocedora de plantas.

Zasntr él se dedicó a la medicina siendo uno de los mejores.

Sus hijos, su mayor orgullo.

Con el tiempo también vio a sus hijos casarse, a sus nietos nacer y a sus amigos irse.

El primero fue nak muerto en sueño, luego tendk muerto por pulmonía, siguió xatner el murió por la edad y luego murió narti de accidente.

Si su vida había sido toda una aventura.

A veces klan zak solía soñar con un joven humano de nombre Harry Potter y su vida, esa vida de maltratos y dolor, voz solía decir que ese harry potter había sido alguien importante. Había veces que pensaba que él había sido Harry y otras que solo era una alucinación suya.

Pero seguro eran cosas de la edad, después de todo él era klan zak "el caballero nine", gran conquistador de Rusia, arma legendaria de la albarda, vencedor de kiner el rey raz., señor de los territorios de las llanuras, padrino y cuñado del rey de los ike, padre de las 6 bestias de la versatilidad y el nine más longevo hasta ahora.

¿No tenía nada que ver con ese tal Harry Potter o si?

.. Poco después.

Sentir el tacto de unos dedos afelpados junto a su cicatriz, le hizo abrir los ojos y vio mínimo a unas 200 siluetas en su cuarto. La cama era muy cómoda y estaba totalmente cubierto por cobijas

Era yue la tigresa de 91 años.

 _Yue: ¿cómo te sientes klan?_ La ya vieja tigresa lo estaba viendo con lágrimas en su rostro.

 _Klan: como en el valle de los caídos._ Menciono el general mientras tocaba su melena de pelo, le costaba mucho trabajo mantener sus ojos abiertos.

 _Zasntr: padre, casi es tiempo._ Menciono su último hijo muy tristemente mientras metía sus objetos en su maletín, el doctor sabía que los días de su padre estaban contados.

 _Sly: bebe él te, te ayudara a relajarte bébelo._ Su hija con cuidado le dio de beber un té de yerbas, a su lado estaba klan su esposo y actual rey ike.

 _Niza: he hecho lo que me pediste tu testamento está claro._ Menciono la juez apenas conteniendo sus lágrimas.

 _Znak: ¿dónde te enteraremos padre?_ Pregunto el nine mientras cargaba a yue su primera nieta.

 _Klan: pido en el valle de los caídos._ Respondió para luego dar un suspiro. _Junto con mis viejos amigos._ Recordando el monumento a su victoria.

 _Reza: ¿seguro padre?_ Era la única que parecía más tranquila.

 _Yue: reza tiene razón sería más sencillo visitarte en un lugar más accesible._ Menciono su esposa mientras le lamia la mejilla. _Te visitare todos los días._ Dijo sonriendo.

 _Klan: mmm tal vez en el tamarindo del pario, pero quiero mínimo que una parte de mi este hay junto con mis amigos._ Viendo a su hijo mayor quien asintió mientras tomaba su alabarda para llevarla a su morada final.

 _Trinus: Padre aunque nadie lo quiere decir… te …vamos a.. Extrañar._ Menciono su primogénito llorando mientras kiner su nieto le daba un pañuelo.

 _Klan: curioso yo también extrañe a mi padre y a mis hijos._ Respondió en un desvarió.

Esto solo izo sacar un bufido de yue.

 _Yue: ellos son tus hijos. Querido._ Menciono la vieja tigre. _Lo olvidaste._

 _Klan: te amo._ Dijo y le dio un beso.

 _Yue: lo extrañare cuando te vayas. dijo_ decaída

 _Klan: ¡aun no me muero! no me mates antes de tiempo!_ Grito el nine anciano. _Esperen aquí viene…._ Con eso sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo exhalo por última vez.

Como su fuera lejos escucho el grito de yue y el mar de llantos.

El día 1 de octubre del 6013 murió el último de los 5 generales nine.

Su esposa moriría 1 años después el día en que se casaron con una sonrisa en el rostro y con la pintura de su amado en manos.

* * *

/ 30 de agosto 1993/

Los ojos se abrían un segundo que no acababa de morir.

Veia sus manos, no tenía escamas, eran de color piel y tenían cinco dedos.

El pie era igual, no sentía su hocico, ni su cola.

La puerta se abrió y escucho gritos de sorpresa.

 _Medi mago: ¡a despertando!_ Dijo un humano.

 _Medi mago 2: avisen al profeta y a los duendes._ Grito otro mientras se la acercaba.

 _Medi mago 3: espere no se mueva mucho señor Harry Potter._ Dijo revisándolo.

Que estaba pasando, no entendía nada, porque lo llamaban asi, donde estaba yue, y su familia, porque parecía un mono sin pelo y por todos lso astros donde estaba su cuerpo

 _Medi mago: ¡que alergia que despertara señor Potter!_

 _ **Klan: ¿quién es Harry Potter?**_ Pensó totalmente confundido

Fin del capítulo 1

* * *

Nota: **bueno se que es muy corta y algo rápida la trama, pero en hora de aventura lo hicieron en 9: 30 minutos. Si es una historia muy loca he irealista. Pero bueno haci soy yo.**

 **Es una actualización del capítulo original.**

 **Esta historia se seguirá y espero que les guste.**

* * *

Merece reviews?

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry potter- varios animes)*

Una vida en 2 meses.

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


End file.
